Ranma and the Gemini
by Fantasy raan
Summary: Read and find out summary would spoil it lets just say Ranma is forced to grow up i suppose.
1. Default Chapter

Ranma and the Twinsbrbrchapter 1.brbrRanma 1/2 belongs to whoever.brbr****************************************************************************  
*****brbrRanma and the panda were still wandering around heading for the coast. They  
were both in their cursed forms, when they saw a fire. They rushed over to it  
to see if they can help, or in Genma`s case make a profit. What they saw was a  
small hut burning down. Ranma heard the scream of a woman and rushed in to  
help pull her out. What she found inside was mother and her twins, she  
grabbed ahold of them and pulled them out. But it was already to late for the  
mother and she uttered her final words.brbrWoman: Please, I know I`m *cough* *cough* not long for this world, please take  
my twins. Please! I can tell you will be a good mother.brbrRanma upon hearing the mother crack wanted to retort. But something deep  
down she had never felt before stirred and she knew there was no other  
answer so she answered.brbrRanma: Hai I will take care of them.brbrWoman: thank you *cough* *cough* .brbrAnd at that she passed on Ranma removed the twins from the woman and held them  
protectively she turned to her pops.brbrRanma: Help me bury her pops.brbrGenma Panda: (Boy we don't have time we can drop the things off in the next  
town).brbrRanma upon hearing this kicked the panda into unconsciousness.brbr*2 hours later*brbrRanma had buried her, and had put a simple cross to mark her final place of rest.  
The panda had regained consciousness, Ranma turned to her father and began  
explaining this to him.brbrRanma: Pops I will honor her last words and that's that lets go.brbrBefore they left they searched the house which had stopped burning for  
clues on her name, and the babies. They found a picture album and opened it  
up in it were two pictures, one of each the twins.brbrRanma: Lets see the male`s name is Lao, and the girl`s is Mai Ling. Well now I have your  
names might as well pack this away for when you get older. You can see who your  
real family is.brbrAs the they began walking off the babies began to cry, Ranma did her best to  
comfort them and managed to get them settle down.brbr*Nermina one month later*brbrGenma and Ranma were walking down the street, Lao and Mai Ling were asleep  
in Ranma`s arms, Genma begin to rant as they walked.brbrGenma: Boy will stop coddling those two and change back oh I weep at how  
unmanly my son is.brbrRanma: Pops so help me if you wake them up I`m going to put you in traction,  
and no I won`t change back it upsets them.brbrGenma upon hearing this shut his mouth knowing how over protective Ranma was  
with the twins, and fumed to himself, Ranma finally broke the silence.brbr  
Ranma : So pops where are we heading its almost noon and the twins will  
be awake soon wanting to be fed.brbrGenma: we`re going to see an old friend of mine you can feed them there.brbrRanma: Good.brbrGenma, Ranma, and twins arrived at the Tendos, and the twins decided now  
would be a good time to wake, and show that they were hungry they began to  
cry. Ranma did her best to sooth them.brbrRanma: Pops is this the place?brbrGenma: Yes it is.brbrAnd with that they knocked and waited there a few minutes, and the twins continued  
to cry. Genma was getting irritated with their crying.brbr  
Genma: will you shut them up.brbrRanma: Got any warm formula on you?brbr  
Genma: No.brbrRanma: Then I can`t get them to quiet down.brbrGenma was about to continue this when a woman with hair over her shoulder  
answered the door. She noticed the twins crying the most.brbrWoman: Oh my! Can I help you.brbrGenma: yes I`m here to see Soun Tendo.brbrWoman: Oh, your here to see father follow me.brbrGenma: thank you.brbrRanma, who had been trying to calm the twins finally spoke.brbrRanma: Excuse me, I hope I`m not being to rude Miss...brbrWoman: Kasumi, Kasumi Tendo.brbrRanma: Miss Tendo, but could I please use your kitchen while pops talks to  
his friend.brbrKasumi: Oh my! Of course come in I`ll take you to father, and show you the  
kitchen.brbrRanma: thank you, Its okay Lao, Mai, Momma`s working on it shhh shhh.brbrKasumi led them into the dining room where Soun Tendo sat. He looked up as his  
daughter came in.brbrSoun: Who was at the door Kasumi?brbrKasumi: you have a visitor father.brbrWith that Genma stepped into sight.brbrSoun: GENMA!brbrGenma: SOUN!brbrWith that they hug and begin to discuss what's happening in their  
perspective lives while. Kasumi leads Ranma into the kitchen.brbrKasumi: So umm...brbrRanma: Ranma Saotome.brbrKasumi: Ranma who's the father?brbrRanma: Don't know.brbrKasumi: you don't know who the father is?brbrRanma: Nope I think he's dead, because the mother when she died didn't  
mention it.brbrKasumi: Oh my! What happened.brbrAnd so Ranma tells how she became the of the twins.brbrKasumi: Oh my!, that's so sad but you did the right thing.brbrRanma: I know I did, but it`s pops who needs to accept.brbrKasumi: what do you mean.brbrRanma: hang on the bottles are ready, do you mind helping feed Lao, he's the  
least fussy around strangers. Mai Ling won`t let me out her sight.brbrKasumi: Of course.brbr  
Ranma hands over Lao, and grabs a bottle and feeds Mai, while Kasumi does the  
same thing.brbrKasumi: So about your father.brbrRanma: Oh him, well he keeps trying to get rid of them.brbrKasumi: Oh my!, what a mean horrible man.brbrRanma: true but he's the only family I got, hey I think Lao really likes ya.  
It usually takes longer to settle him down when a stranger feeds him.brbrKasumi: Oh my!, and I like you to Lao.brbrRanma and Kasumi finished feeding the twins, then they sat and talked while  
holding the babies, and the babies just slept. Ranma told Kasumi her life  
story.brbr* 1 hour later*brbrRanma had just finished her story and Kasumi had listened to it all.brbrKasumi: Ranma, I find some of that hard to believe especially being a boy.brbrRanma: Why do you find it hard to believe I`m a boy, Kasumi?brbrKasumi: well Ranma, your just such a natural mother.brbrRanma: I see how about this hold Mai and I`ll prove it.brbrKasumi: Okay Ranma.brbrRanma hands Mai over to Kasumi. Mai doesn't take kindly to this and starts  
to whimper Kasumi does her best to sooth her and manages.brbrRanma: Whoa!, I don't believe it Mai settled down in your arms. Oh man, at  
least somebody else can watch her besides me now that's if you don't mind, I  
think we might be staying in the area?brbrKasumi: Of course not, Ranma they're both so sweet, I`d be happy to watch over  
them, now about that proof.brbrRanma: oh yeah okay.brbrAnd with that Ranma dumps her tea over head becoming male, and upsetting Mai  
*hey she might have settled down in Kasumis arms, but that was because she  
was nice and her mom was there, mom`s back to a boy, Mai gets upset any way back to  
the story*. Ranma upon hearing Mai dumps cold water on his head, and picks  
up Mai.brbrRanma: Shhhh, Mai its okay, Momma`s back shhh.brbrKasumi: Oh my!, I`m sorry for not believing you Ranma.brbrRanma: Hey its ok at least your not totally freaking out about it. Unlike Mai  
here, I go male, and she gets mad and cries. I think in some way she knows  
that her birth mother died and that I`m her mom now, and she doesn't want me  
out of her sight incase I leave her too.brbrKasumi: Oh my!, it must be difficult on you then.brbrRanma: yes, especially with pops berating me for it.brbrAnd so Kasumi and Ranma began chatting again with a much more content Mai  
and a still asleep Lao.brbr*1 hour later*brbrRanma had taken back Lao, and Kasumi had began to cook. They still continued  
talking until they were interrupted by the shout of two people returning  
home and Kasumi`s dad calling them into the dining room.brbrRanma: what do you suppose he wants to announce?brbrKasumi: Oh my!, I don't know there's only one way to find out.brbrRanma: I guess.brbrKasumi: I`ll take Lao for you if you want, relieving you of some of the burden.brbrRanma: Thanks Kasumi.brbrRanma hands Lao over to Kasumi and they head for the living room.brbr************************************************************************brbryes finished another one more to come.br  
Thanks to my prereader Wray for correcting the mistakes i suck at puncation.  
hr size=1 


	2. The begging

Ranma and the Gemini  
  
chapter 1  
  
By Fantasy Raan  
  
You know somethin I don't own Ranma 1/2 and I never will damn oh well its nice dream.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ranma, Kasumi and the twins entered into dining room, and sat down next to the other girls. Who Ranma figured out, from the talk with Kasumi that they were Nabiki, and Akane.  
  
Soun: Now that you are all present I would like to introduce my friend Genma Saotome, and his son ,Ranma.  
  
Genma: Hello.  
  
Ranma: Uh hi.  
  
Nabiki: Hmm, I think you mean daughter, daddy.  
  
Soun: Ah, I`ll let Genma explain this one.  
  
One Jusenkyo explation later.  
  
Nabiki: I find that hard to believe.  
  
Genma: Hmm ok, how about this.  
  
With that Genma chucks his tea on to Ranma, which changes her back and upsets the twin who voice their dislike of their mothers disappearances loudly.  
  
Ranma: Dang it pops, you idiot.  
  
Kasumi thinking quickly runs into the kitchen, and grabs a glass of water returning and chucking it onto Ranma changing him back to a her.  
  
Ranma Chan: Thanks Kasumi.  
  
Ranma Chan begins to try and settle the twin down.  
  
Ranma Chan: Momma backs, don't cry, shhh.  
  
Akane: What the....  
  
Nabiki: Whoa.  
  
Soun: Ah yes now that's been explained these are my Daughters Kasumi 19, Nabiki 17, and Akane 16 pick any one you want and she'll be your fiancÃ©.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There I did I got this bloody chapter done joy well till next time.  
  
thanks again to my prereader wray, without him i'd get more annoying reveiws griping about my grammer that and I type to damn fast thanks wray. 


End file.
